South Philadelphia Health Action (SPHA), the central planning, development, and administrative unit for a prepaid health plan called the South Philadelphia Health Plan (SPHP), will demonstrate and document the linkages between prepaid group practice medical groups and local federally-funded Community Mental Health Programs. SPHA, a community-based, consumer-dominated corporation, has established SPHP to provide prepaid cost-effective, high quality, comprehensive health care in a network of group practices. Six autonomous medical groups in South Philadelphia and Center City are under contract to SPHP to provide health care services to Plan enrollees. The enrollee population is to be composed of no more than 50% public sector and at least 50% private sector. Since the medical groups also have fee-for-service patients, the study will include both the Plan enrollees and the fee-for-service patient population in the medical groups. In accordance with SPHA's basic principle of using available, existing resources in South Philadelphia, the medical groups are to use the federally-funded CMHC's for the provision of mental health services. This project will examine, document, and analyze the interfaces between the medical groups and the CMHC's. The project will concentrate on the development and actual operation of the direct service linkages and the non-service interface between these two provider groups. Narrative information, utilization and cost data, and record review information will be used to document the demonstration. Problems, advantages, and factors involved in the successful operation of the interface will be identified. Key variables in the linkages will be defined and recommendations as to viability will be made as appropriate. Considerable effort will be made by the project staff in the dissemination of the findings and recommendations of the demonstration to $ both HMO and federally-funded CMH program planners and providers..